


Sorry I'm Late

by rejectedusername



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Photo Shoots, Ragehappy Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: The photographer for Gavin Free’s Texas photoshoot is late, and Gavin is less than pleased. Maybe the arrival of Gavin’s celebrity crush might turn it around. But the celebrity’s coming out of retirement is not the same as what Gavin assumed.





	Sorry I'm Late

**Author's Note:**

> Ragehappy Secret Santa gift for [theloveandthestuff](http://theloveandthestuff.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt: Model and Photographer AU, Photographer gets their first big gig at a magazine, and the subject is one of the biggest models in the industry.

Gavin had not always desired to be a model. He had originally signed up for photography school, but his professor had used him as a classroom model most of the time. The professor suggested that he become a model instead of a photographer. So, Gavin tried modeling and was quickly picked up for photoshoots all across Europe.

The fame had gone to his head, and he thought he needed to be a famous model all across the globe. After he had gotten big in Europe, he decided to try his hand at modeling in America. He started off in New York where he was able to pick up an American manager, Michael Jones. Jones scheduled him for magazine photoshoots all over America, all the way from New York to Los Angeles. Gavin Free was becoming a well-known magazine model. People everywhere would swoon over him.

This latest shoot was a summer-themed shoot down in Austin, Texas. Gavin had never imagined going down to Texas before this.

Gavin looked around excitedly as he and Michael entered the set of the photoshoot. “I can’t believe we’re all the way down in Texas!” Gavin exclaimed giddily as he took the environment it.

Michael nodded. “Yeah, this and Texas heat sure is something,” he said.

Gavin hopped up and down. “We’re in Austin! The capital of Texas, no less.”

“Uh huh.”

“Though, I thought that if we were going to do a Texas themed photoshoot, we would do it at a ranch or something.”

“The photographer wanted to get some shots with you at Lady Bird Lake,” Michael explained as he gestured towards the lake. “Besides, there’s a ranch-like set up over there, by the trailers,” he further explained as he pointed to the Texas ranch set.

Gavin huffed. “No matter. Texas has still _got_ to be the most American place!”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Really? You sure the most American place wouldn’t be on the east coast? Like, the place where America _fucking started_?” he asked, annoyed.

“Oh, you know what I mean,” Gavin replied with a shrug.

Michael shook his head. He never knew exactly what Gavin meant. “Whatever.” He pointed to the trailers off to the side of the ranch set. “That first trailer, over there, is where your wardrobe is gonna be.” Then he pointed to the trailer across from the wardrobe one. “And that one is where hair and makeup are.”

Gavin nodded. “Alright then. Will I have to change hair over the course of the shoot?”

“That’s up to the photographer.”

“Ah, I see.” Gavin scanned the set, looking for the photographer. He saw technicians making adjustments to the set, but he didn’t see anyone resembling a photographer. “Where is the bloke, anyway?”

Michael shifted his gaze around the set. “I don’t see him. I’m not sure if he’s here yet.”

“What?”

“Well, the shoot doesn’t start till 1. Plus, maybe he worked some stuff out for the shoot here, last night.”

“Alright. I’ll wait to start getting ready until he gets here,” Gavin suggested.

Michael shook his head. “Gavin, it’s 11. We should have had you in wardrobe an hour ago.”

“But, what if-”

“Just go get started with everything so you can be ready when he gets here,”

Gavin sighed in dismay. “Fine…” he whined.

He trudged over to the wardrobe trailer. Several minutes later, he ran out of the wardrobe trailer over to Michael wearing a skimpy outfit consisting of a belly shirt with a loose flannel on top, cowboy hat, brown cowboy boots, and booty shorts. “Michael, look!” he called out as wiggled his butt around to show off how sexually promiscuous he looked.

Michael looked Gavin up and down, then sighed. “Gavin, I’m pretty sure that’s not the wardrobe you’re supposed to be wearing.”

“Has the photographer gotten here yet?” Gavin asked.

“No, he’s not here yet. Now, you have to be serious. Go back and actually get dressed and get you hair and makeup done, or you’re going to be late,” Michael ordered.

Gavin nodded and ran back to the wardrobe trailer. The wardrobe crew put him in the right clothes for the first shoot: cargo shorts, sneakers, and a tight-fitting t-shirt. Then he ran over to the hair and makeup trailer. The hair crew flat-ironed his hair and made it look fluffy with product, while the makeup crew made his eyes look more defined.

Gavin was finished with everything at 1:05. “Shite!” he quietly said to himself. He couldn’t run because it would mess up his hair, so he quickly sped walked out of the trailer. “SORRY I’M LATE!” he called as he approached the set. He saw Michael standing there by the edge of the lake checking his phone, but still didn’t see any photographer. “Where the bloody toss is the photographer?!” he demanded.

Michael looked up from his phone. “I just got off the phone with him, he said there’s, like, a thirty mile back up.” Gavin sighed in defeat. “You know, you’re lucky he’s not here yet. Some of the bigger time photographers wouldn’t tolerate lateness.”

Gavin sighed. “What are we supposed to do now?”

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed. “We wait for him to arrive, like _normal people!_ ” he emphasized.

Gavin groaned and stood impatiently. Michael tried to distract him by talking about one of Gavin’s favorite free-time hobbies, video games. Gavin took the bait and the two of them talked about Destiny for a bit. After a while, Gavin’s patience finally wore too thin. “What time is it?” he asked. He quickly grabbed Michael’s wrist to look at his watch. Gavin’s eyes grew wide as he saw the time. “1 freaking 40?!” he called out angrily.

“Gavin, calm down,” Michael pleaded.

“Is he even going to show up?!”

“He told me he was caught in a major traffic jam, when he called me.”

“That’s no bloody excuse! Does he know who I am?!” he angrily demanded.

Michael face-palmed and sighed. “Look, it’s this photographer’s first major gig. Cut him some slack.”

“It will be his last gig as well if he ever does decide to show up!”

“Gav-”

“I’ll tell all my contacts to make sure they never hire this bloody wanker! What a horrible first impression that this stupid, bloody, piss,” he began to rant in anger.

“SORRY I’M LATE!” a man yelled as he ran onto the set, interrupting Gavin’s train of thought. He was older, well built with broad shoulders, honey brown hair, and a handsome face; overall a very attractive man.

Gavin saw the man running, and his eyes blew up. He grabbed Michael and started shaking him. “Oh my god, Michael, do you know who that is?!” he demanded.

“Yeah, that’s the…”

“THAT’S JAMES HAYWOOD!” he squealed.

James finally got to Gavin and Michael. “Sorry… I’m late… traffic… was… murder. I got here… as fast as I could… God, I’m out of shape,” he wheezed.

“It’s no problem, and I don’t think you’re out of shape at all, Mr. Haywood.”

“Please, call me Ryan,” he said as he offered his hand out to shake.

“Ryan? I thought your name was,”

“James? James is my first name. But, I’ve always preferred to go by my middle name, Ryan, so I’m doing that this time.”

Gavin nodded and gladly accepted the handshake. “It’s an honor to meet you, Ryan.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. I wanted to meet who I was going to be working with before we got started. I was very excited to hear that I would get to be working with one of the most desirable models in Europe.”

“Oh, you knew who I was?” Gavin asked, surprised. Michael rolled his eyes, where he was standing off to the side, because Gavin had previously expected the photographer to at least know who he was.

“Of course,” Ryan continued, “I do my research. And If I’m being completely honest, the pictures did not do you justice.”

“Yeah.” Gavin braced himself to be torn apart by his lifelong idol.

“You are much more stunning in person.”

Gavin blinked and his mouth fell open in surprise. Then, he smiled at the compliment. “Really?”

“Oh, absolutely. Your slim figure, your fine assets--absolutely sublime!” Ryan complimented. Gavin blushed furiously. “Aww, you’re blushing.”

“I guess I need more makeup, then.”

“No, no, it’s extremely cute. We can totally use that in the shoot.”

“Oh, alright then,” Gavin replied with a smile. He felt as though he needed to compliment him back, and he thought back to the old modeling photos of James Haywood that he still kept to fantasize about. He was glad he could use those as a reference for an excuse to compliment him back. “But well, my looks are nothing compared to yours,” he started.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you were a child-actor-turned-dreamy-90s-hunk. You were simultaneously who everyone wanted be and who everyone wanted to be with,” he gushed, his face blushing even more as he fondly thought more about Haywood’s modeling past.

Ryan glanced away as he remembered the fond memories and smiled. “Ah yes. I remember those days.”

“It was a bloody shame when you retired… But, now you’re back and everyone will fall in love with you again!”

Ryan stared off in to the distance as he remembered what his life was now and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “I don’t think they’ll be falling for me, this time,” he replied as he thought of different the roll he was taking in the modelling industry, this time.

“Nonsense! Have you seen yourself? You’re still the most attractive man I’ve ever seen!”

“Oh, thank you,” Ryan thanked as his blush reddened further. He checked his watch. “Shit, it’s almost 2! And we’re already late, as is!” He turned back to Gavin. “I’ve gotta go grab my stuff, then we can get this shoot started.”

Gavin nodded excitedly, and Ryan sprinted off to his car. “Ooh, this is so exciting! This makes up for everything!”

“It does?” Michael asked.

“I get to model with my celebrity crush! Getting to model with James Haywood--or Ryan Haywood now--totally makes up for the fact that the photographer’s late,” he gushed.

Michael grinned. “I’m glad that makes you feel better, then.”

“It’s a shame the photographer’s still late, though.”

Then, Michael’s eyes widened in shock of Gavin’s obliviousness. “What? Gavin, no,”

“I hope Ryan doesn’t react too badly to that,” Gavin cut Michael off.

“Gavin, he is the-”

“BACK!” Ryan called as he came running back with his camera bag. “Okay, for this first outfit, I was thinking we use the set up at the corner of the set for more of a street feel since the city’s in the background. It’s a good thing I set up the lighting last night, could not have predicted traffic.”

Gavin looked Ryan up and down and was very surprised. “What?”

“You ready to head over there, or?”

“You’re... you’re… you’re modeling in what you’re wearing?”

“Oh, I won’t be modeling.”

“Huh?”

“You were right about me coming out of retirement. But I decided I wanted to try the modeling industry again from a different perspective. Instead of being in front of the lens, I decided I was going to be behind the lens this time,” Ryan explained.

“You’re…”

“I’m going to be the photographer this time around,” Ryan concluded with a smile.

Gavin immediately felt bad for all threats he had made about ruining the photographer’s career before it really started. He dropped his head, “I’m so sorry,” he apologized.

Ryan tilted his head in confusion. “What? Why would you be sorry?”

“I’m sorry for complaining that you were late…”

“Like I said earlier, I seriously could _not_ have predicted the traffic backup,” he reiterated. “It was a completely valid complaint that I was late, though.”

“I’m sorry I threatened to ruin your career.”

“Huh? What are you,” Ryan started to ask, in confusion.

“I was a right prick.”

“Sweetheart…”

Tears began to drop from Gavin’s face. “Sorry, I’ll have makeup fix me back up!” he cried as he ran off to the makeup trailer.

Ryan hesitated. “I am so confused.”

“Ryan,” Michael called. Ryan turned to face him. “Come over here for a minute.” Ryan moved over to where Michael was standing just off set. “Look, Gavin was having a big bitch fit before you got here. The modeling thing must have inflated his ego or something. But now that he knows who you are, he’s star struck. He feels bad about his bitch fit, because he still has such a big crush on you,” he explained.

“Oh,” Ryan’s face flushed. “I wasn’t here to hear the complaints, so I’m not mad about them. And I rather liked the conversation Gavin and I had.”

“But now he thinks you hate him.”

“I don’t hate him though. I think I’m rather fond of him, actually.”

Michael sighed. “Well, now Gavin’s gonna be a drama queen.”

“Hm…” Ryan thought for a moment. “I’m going to go see if I can fix this,” he announced as he began to jog towards the makeup trailer.

“GOOD LUCK!” Michael called out after him.

Ryan opened the door to the trailer to find Gavin crying in the makeup chair. “Oh, this is awful, Turney! My idol probably hates me now!” he sobbed to the makeup artist. The artist gave him looks and nods of sympathy

The makeup artist opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted. Ryan coughed to get everyone’s attention. “May I have a moment with him, Meg?” The artist nodded in understanding and stepped aside. He walked over to Gavin. “Gavin, I’m not angry with you,” he said.

Gavin looked up, tear streaking his makeup, “Really? Is it even okay that I played with the other wardrobe and put on booty shorts, before you got here? What a right mess I was making.”

Ryan’s eyes got wide for a second as he pictured Gavin in booty shorts in his head. It made him think of an idea and he smirked, “I can’t decide what a better ‘punishment’ would be; telling you to put the booty shorts back on for my enjoyment, or telling you buy me dinner.”

Gavin blinked and let his mouth fall open in surprise, again. “Wait, what are you…?”

“But telling you that you have to pay on a first date would be a terrible thing to do when I’m the one asking you out. So as your punishment, I’d like you to let me buy you dinner, instead.”

“You’re asking me out… on a date?”

“Yes, I am asking you out on a date. If that would be alright,” Ryan replied with a smile.

Gavin quickly jumped out of the chair. “Oh my god, this is so amazing I could kiss you!” Then Gavin’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment and he face-palmed. “Bollocks, I really F-ed that up, didn’t I?”

Ryan snorted. “Not necessarily. It’s awfully forward of you, but I can appreciate that. If you really want to kiss me so much, then why don’t you,” he challenged.

Gavin pulled Ryan’s face towards his, and he shoved his tongue into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan blinked in surprise, then pushed his own tongue into Gavin’s. Ryan’s hands migrated to Gavin’s butt, Gavin didn’t seem to notice anything at first. He only noticed when Ryan gave his ass a light squeeze. Gavin moaned in pleasure quietly in response. 

The artist groaned as she witnessed the passionate site in front of her. “Ugh! Now, I need to fix the makeup more,” she loudly complained to get the pairs attention.

Ryan’s eyes widened when he heard the groan and complaint and he immediately pulled away from the kiss. He had completely forgotten that Meg was in the trailer with them and he blushed furiously in embarrassment, he normally was not a fan of obnoxious PDA. “Right,” he coughed. “Gavin, let’s get your makeup fixed so we can do this shoot. We can talk more about our date, afterwards,” he instructed as he quickly shuffled out of the trailer in shame.

Gavin nodded “Right.” He quickly scrambled back into the makeup chair. “Hope you enjoyed the show, Turney,” Gavin teased with a laugh. Meg sighed, rolled her eyes and got right to work fixing his makeup. The day had gone from bad to good to terrible and finally to amazing. Now he was really looking forward to whatever the photoshoot had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Shitscram to all and to all a good day


End file.
